What Happens When You don't Remind Zoro
by YYG
Summary: Simple, Zoro told Sanji to remind him and he didn't. Now Sanji will suffer! SanZo one shot Warnings: mentions of implied masturbation. IMPLIED! None really, swearing


Me: Yet another one-shot for the ZoSan/SanZo fans.

Mid: Even though you should be at school right now...

Me: I'M ON BREAK! Yeah, I recently started online school so...bright side, I can always post!

MId: Cut the chit-chat. ONWARD THY GLORIOUS FIC!

What Happens When You Don't Remind Zoro

Sanji puffed out a cloud of smoke into the air, wondering what Nami had in store. The crew was currently going to go scavenging an uncharted island for inhabitants and Nami told everyone to gather around on the deck. Annoucing that Robin and her would try to find a town, Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper would be in charge of finding lost people, and Sanji and Zoro would hunt for the night if they found any animals. 'Always stuck with the damn Marimo,' Sanji thought, snubbing out the cigarette butt. Not that he didn't like him, hell, he'd be lying if he said he didn't all but love the idiot to death. But the moss head always had to insult his food when they fought. For Sanji, that was a very touchy subject.

"Alright, everyone got it?" Nami asked, receiving a curt nod from everyone. Everyone but a certain swordman. Annoyed, Sanji waltzed over to the sleeping figure leaning next to the wooden railing. Zoro's swords were leaning protectively beside him, which was weird. He hardly ever took his "babies" off. Gently kicking the Marimo didn't work, as usual. As much as Sanji cared for him, he had to use brute force on the other or else he wouldn't be acknowledged. Gathering up all his leg strength, Sanji swung his left leg at the swordsman's head, knowing full well that it would be caught.

However, not this time.

It hit Zoro upside his head, throwing him far across the deck. The rest of the crew stared wide-eyed, and Sanji joined them. 'Ah, fuck,' he thought before Zoro slowly rose to his feet. Glaring with a huge bump poking out on the side of his head, the green-haired man growled, "Oi, shit-cook. If you wanted your death bed to come so early, why the _fuck_ didn't you just ask?"

"Uh, I...Oi, Marimo, what the fuck happened to your reflexes?" Sanji said quickly. He was going to apologize, but the idiot never could accept a simple apology. Nami stood in front of Sanji just as Zoro charged at him, fists raised. He stopped immediately. "Stop right there," she ordered, "You're going on the island now, with him, meaning you can't have a half dead body cook your food. Let's go guys." Nami walked towards Robin, leaving the two men to stare hatefully at each other. "Damn cook," Zoro mumbled. If he wanted to, he could have kicked the cook's head in in a millisecond. SIghing, he walked closer to Sanji until they were practically nose to nose. Sanji's heart flutttered unwillingly. Oh, what he wouldn't do just to peck those lips...

"Hear me, shit-cook?"

"Huh? Oh, what?"

Zoro hissed a bit louder this time, "I need to put away my damn weights before that witch yells at me. Don't let me forget about my swords." Nodding, Sanji watched Zoro turn away and stroll to his weight room. Sanji smirked, he couldn't help but look at that perfect ass.

^...^...^

Finishing another cigarette, Sanji waited for the swordsman to be done. He glanced at the swords to his right, smiling slightly, but devilishly. Would the marimo really forget about them? Zoro came around the corner from the galley and headed straight for the plank exiting the ship. "Hurry up, ero-cook," he yelled without looking back. Chuckling to himself, Sanji followed. That damn forgetful idiot. He craved to see how this played out.

Stepping on land, Zoro turned to Sanji with a glint of hate lingering in his eyes. That kick hurt like hell still, but he didn't complain as much as he wanted to. "I'm going in. Start a fire or something," he said, heading into the forest. Sanji watched him disappear through the trees and snickered. 'Oh, this is gonna be good,' he thought.

He wondered along the beach shore, finding random sticks to start the fire with. It wasn't even ten minutes after Zoro left before he heard a weird sound echo through the trees. It sounded like a small and a ridiculously huge gasp. Sanji didn't pay much attention to it though. As long as it wasn't one of his prescious ladies, he was fine.

"..." There it was again, but it sounded as if it was getting clearer and closer. Sanji still didn't mind it as he continued with his task. Damn, why were there so many sticks lying around? Oh, well, the more the better. Bending over to pick up super large pile of dead tree limbs, Sanji heard it again, but this time he paled.

"...sanji..."

No doubt it was Zoro's voice. It sounded needy and desperate, which is why it was so shocking to hear. Turning around with a slight blush on his face, Sanji tried to see if it would come back.

"...Sanji..." It did, and it sounded even louder. Sanji's blush deepened; was the marimo doing what he thought he was doing? Suddenly, Zoro's voice was getting louder and closer, vibrating the small bushes. Seriously, did Zoro even wait until he got a good distance away to do this? Sanji feel the one thing he didn't want to feel at this moment. Extreme arousal. Thinking of the Marimo's usual serious face flushed with pleasure, squirming under him, wanting more and more...

"...Sanji!" It was a scream this time, Sanji noticed. 'He must be done by now,' the cook thought and resumed collecting the wood. 'Damn it, don't think of them as _wood_.' To his surprise and dismay, the voice grew even loud, if possible, and encouraged his erection.

"Sanji! SanjiSanjiSanjiSanjiSanjiSanjiSanji_Sanji! _SANJI! _SANJI!_"

"Fuck's sake, would you go DOWN already?!" the cook in question yelled at his croth. Granted, yelling won't do much but intimadate it. Thw green haired swordsman sprung out from the tree suddenly, running for his life. He was covered in sweat and was clearly panicking as he breathed heavily. Confused, Sanji opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when a beige mountain lion jumped out after him. He...was only being chased?! Then why the fuck was he shouting his name so erotically? Incredibly pissed, Sanji kicked the lion on the head with all his might. Fucking lion, getting his hopes up.

Zoro stopped his sprinting and collapsed into the sand. Cathing his breath, he glared at the cook. "You...didn't...remind...me...fucking...useless... dart brow..."

"Did...you just call me by my name while you were facing certain death?" Sanji couldn't help but ask. It felt nice that he would be on the swordsman's mind when he died. Though it was mostly hatred. What Sanji saw next almost blew his mind. Zoro looked away from him and blushed. Big, bad, I'll-fucking-cut-you Roronoa Zoro _blushed_. From Sanji nonetheless!

"Yeah, 'cause all I could think about was killing you."

'Well, it's as close to a start as I'm gonna get,' Sanji thought as he smiled. His damn forgetful marimo.

Me: Haha Review!


End file.
